


Timestamp: Adults were weird

by Stareena



Series: Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, Years Later, not meant to be but it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: Four years after the conclusion of Guardian Angel





	

“Can you get the door please?” Dean called from the living room. Tish rolled her eyes.

“Only because you’re a whale.”

“You bitch!”

“Don’t worry in a few more months you can call me that too.”

“That takes the sting out of it.” Dean replied smugly.

Waddling to the door, Tish opened it to find Lucifer and his girlfriend standing on the threshold.

“Hey!” He smiled and gave Tish a kiss on her cheek, “Merry Christmas, Auntie.”

“Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Tish smiled and stepped back, “Come on in, presents under the tree. How are you Meg?” Tish gave the brunette a hug.

“Oh you know, kicking ass, taking names.”

“My girl!” She slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Alpha, drinks are in the kitchen and there is a pregnant and bitchy Omega in the living room.

“I heard that!” Dean yelled. “Come say hello to me first!”

“When is he due?” Meg asked shucking off her coat.

“Three days ago.” Tish whispered, “If he doesn’t pop in two more days they are going to induce.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Lucifer took the coats and hung them up in the closet before heading for the living room.

“Hungry?” Tish asked.

“I could nibble. But what about you? When are you due?” Meg asked walking into the kitchen and to the spread of food.

Tish splayed her hands on her stomach, “I’ve got another four more months.”

Meg smiled before turning her attention to the food. Stealing a carrot for herself, Tish waddled out into the living room and right into Benny.

“Cher.” He kissed her cheek, “Where you been hiding from me?”

Smiling up at the tall Cajun, she shook her head, “I’ve not been hiding anywhere. Your partner’s been needing his feet rubbed. Which I believe falls under your jurisdiction.”

“Not my division.” He shook his head.

“Where have you been?” She asked pulling back looking up at him.

“Needed to finish wrapping a few things.” He grinned, “You wouldn’t be avoiding me now would you?”

“Of course not. Pamela still coming over?”

“Yep, should be here by seven.”

“Good,” She pulled from his grip, “And you really should take better care of your partner or are you afraid of being shot.” She pulled out of his arms.

“That’s a legitimate concern there, Cher!” He called after her. Shaking her head again she moved back towards the living room. Already Sam, Jess and their son Malcolm were sitting watching Christmas cartoons. Mal, as he was nicknamed, was drinking hot chocolate with Gabriel, sitting next to him on the floor, leaned up against the sofa. As she walked in, Gabriel jumped up and helped Tish back into her spot next to Dean on the couch.

“Thank you babe.” She smiled at him.

“No problem Sugar.” He kissed her cheek.

“I think it’s somebodies bedtime.” Jess spoke up.

“Aw come on.” Gabriel whined making Jess giggle. Mal looked up and giggled too, “One present you know the tradition.”

“Oh! How silly of me! The Christmas Eve Elf! Was he here?” Jess looked around.

“You know, he was Jess. Told me to pass this on to only good little pups. Know of any?” Benny held up a small package that he had hidden behind his back. Tish smiled softly,  _so that was what he was doing upstairs_. Sam had a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Well… he has been getting really good grades lately.” Jess looked at her pup, Sam’s smirk widened into Alpha pride. Nerd, “And he has been helping keep his room clean lately so… I would say he has been a very good pup.” She nodded.

Handing Mal the package the little one tore into the paper and produced a T-shirt and pair of pajama pants. Holding them up he displayed that they were covered in various symbols from the Marvel universe. Smiling up at his Mom and Dad, his eyes bright he ran upstairs.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Jess called after him. Sighing she looked up at her husband.

“What?” He shrugged, “One present.”

“Christmas Eve Elf?”

“It was something my parents did for me, to satiate my burning need to open presents early.” Tish spoke up, rubbing her belly, “We always got pajamas.” She shrugged, “It worked.”

“I like it.” Castiel looked at Dean.

“Fine, we too shall have the Christmas Eve Elf.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“So… I want to talk with all of you… once booger head is tucked in bed.” Lucifer looked up the steps.

“Hey… booger head is my kid.” Jess started to mount the steps.

“And a delight he is.” Lucifer smiled up at her.

Walking up the stairs, Sam and Jess tucked in their son while Lucifer seemed agitated. The doorbell rang, prompting Benny to jump up and answer it, Claiming it would be Pamela. Glancing over at Dean, he had a relaxed and knowing look on his face, something that helped to calm Tish. If Dean was not upset, then neither will she be. Walking to sit on the arm of the couch, Gabriel took her by the hand and ran his finger through her hair.

“How you doing Sugar?” He asked quietly.

“A little tired. Back is sore.”

“When we get home I’ll rub it for you.” He kissed her neck near her mating bite. She smiled.

“You’re the best husband ever.” She turned and looked up into his topaz colored eyes, stealing a kiss on the lips before Pamela walked in, arms full of gifts.

“Hello everyone!” She smiled. Dumping the gifts under the tree, she took a moment to pass around giving hugs and kisses to everyone while Sam and Jess rejoined the group, “Aw, I miss the pup? Damn.”

“It’s okay, he’ll be up at an ungodly hour tomorrow.” Jess poked Sam in the ribs, “Gets it from that one.”

“What? I’m a morning person. Sue me.”

“Can’t, you’re the best attorney in town.”

“That’s true.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around Jess’ waist.

“So, Luce, what did you want to talk to us all about?” Castiel sat up and looked at his step-son. Standing up straight, he smoothed down his sweater and took a deep breath.

“I know it’s not the nicest of topics but Meg,” He took her by the hand, “Meg is important to me, very important to me. And I want her to hear it all from you, how we are family.” He looked over at Tish before dropping his eyes. The room was quiet for a long minute while Meg looked around, confused.

“It’s okay Lucifer. We all knew this day would come.” She said.

“Everything… okay?” Meg asked.”

“We are a complicated family. Of sorts.” Tish smiled at her.

“No, I know Bobby’s whole, ‘Family don’t end with Blood’ thing.” Meg smiled. Dean wiggled.

“It’s more… complicated than that.” Tish glanced at Dean who held his hand out to her. The two Omegas had gotten very good at communicating with just glances, something that had frustrated their Alphas and Sam as well. With a grin, Dean gave her permission to speak before reaching for Castiel with his other hand.

“A long time ago, Dean was kidnapped, by Lucifer’s father. After much abuse, Dean gave birth to Lucifer before Dean was dumped on the side of the road with a little money and the clothes on his back. He only got to hold his son for about a week maybe two.” Tish looked at Lucifer softly. “Years later I was raped by an Alpha and taken in by Dean and his amazing Alpha, Cas.” She smiled at the man. “While living here I met Cas’ Alpha brother Gabriel.” She looked up at her mate adoringly. “I knew he was my True Mate the first time I smelled him. But it took me some time to figure things out.” She looked back at Meg, “Plus there were complications with my case. We couldn’t mate yet. Anyway, we went to Bobby’s for 4th of July where I met Lucifer. The silver tongue devil that he was, was brainwashed by his father to convince me to come back with him to their place.”

Lucifer turned and took Meg by the hands, “My father was a sick man, Meg. He believed that we should have had a pack that we were meant to rule this pack and breed our Omegas and only keep the strong around. He wanted me to pup Tish. I kidnapped Tish to do just that.” Lucifer looked over at Tish with pain in his eyes.

“Lucifer, you were following your father’s words. You didn’t know better.” Tish assured him. Dean wiggled.

“Doesn’t make up for what I did to you.”

Meg sat up. “What did you do?”

“My father was a pseudo chemist, failed at becoming a doctor. Made a compound to induce heats and created something that tricked the mindset of an Omega into a false mating without a bite. Trish became mine and willing.” Lucifer looked ashamed.

“After a day, I think, he thought my body caught but it was the medication his father had created. The false heat plus false mating combined with what my body was going through, which was the withdrawals off Mating Mark removal hormone therapy… it screwed everything up. So we got a false positive scent that I was with pup. But we were rescued.” Tish sat forward and took Lucifer by hand. “Both of us were rescued. Lucifer was reunited with Dean. Lucifer’s father got what was coming…”

“I shot the sunofabitch.” Dean spoke up.

“And it took time but… We all came together and healed.” Tish reached up and took Gabriel’s hand, “So if Lucifer is wanting you to know this, then it means he cares for you deeply Meg.”

The brunette looked at the blond and took a steadying breath.

“Meg, I’m Pamela, I’m a Psychiatrist and is Trish’s. I was hers throughout that whole ordeal. If you want to talk to me about what you are processing right now I’m happy to chat.”

“I… I need a drink.” Meg said standing. Dean wiggled.

“Shit I can do that with you as well. Let me guess, tequila.” Pamela stood and held out her hand to the girl.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“It’s my job to read people, chica. Welcome to the family.” She winked at Lucifer before walking the shell shocked girl into the kitchen. Lucifer watched helplessly, running his hands through his hair.

“Was it too much?” He asked to no one in particular.

“It’s a lot.” Sam offered.

“Shit, I wanted her to know before I ask her.”

“Bite or ring?” Jess asked.

“Both.”

“Wow.” Dean and Tish both smiled.

“My little boy… all grown up.” Dean started getting misty eyed.

“Shut up, you didn’t know me when I was little.” Lucifer playfully chided.

“But the hormones are real.” Dean wiped at his eyes.

Patting Sam’s arm, Jess smiled and slipped off to the kitchen.

“How you doing Luce? It’s been awhile since I last saw you.” Tish spoke up.

“Fine. I uh… got accepted into Pharmaceutical school. Seems… stupid what with …” He paused for a moment, “But… seems I have a knack for it, mixing compounds, putting things together. Plus, I have a couple of ideas for the chemically induced Heats that may actually help Omegas.” He looked at his hands, “I do want to help people.”

“I believe you will, Luce Winchester.” Castiel smiled. Lucifer raised his head and smiled. Dean wiggled, “Sweetheart are you okay? You’ve been wiggling for some time, do you want me to get a pillow for you back?”

“No, I just… can’t seem to get comfortable.” Dean whined.

“Do you want your feet rubbed again?” Tish asked.

“No it’s not that, It’s…” Dean froze, a look of panic on his face. He squeezed Castiel and Tish’s hands hard, “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“What?!” Castiel started to panic.

“My water just broke.” Dean looked over at his mate with wide eyes. There was a second of quiet before everyone started moving. Tish and Dean sat on the couch for a moment before she made her way to her feet. Kicking Dean’s slippers out from under the coffee table, she moved them with her feet towards Dean and helped him to his feet once they were on. Standing, they found a wet spot on the couch.

“That’s embarrassing.” He sighed.

“You can have it cleaned.” Tish replied, “Let’s get you into some fresh sweats.

“The hell is wrong with these people?” Dean looked around at everyone, “You think they never were around someone about to have a pup.”

Looking at Dean Tish shrugged and laughed. “So I’m assuming you’ve been feeling contractions for a while?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a bit before we need to get going. Let’s leave these idiots to stew for a bit. I’ve got chocolate upstairs.”

“Excellent.”

Taking each step slowly, both of them hanging on to the handrails, the two Omegas made their way upstairs seemingly unnoticed by any of the Alphas or Betas. Coming out the guest room they were using, Mal rubbed at his eyes.

“Santa here yet?”

“Not yet little fella. You go back to bed. He’ll be here shortly though.” Tish smiled at him. Mal stood in the hallway and yawned.

“Ah screw it kid, it’s Christmas, want to lay in bed with Auntie Tish and I? Watch cartoons? Eat some chocolate?” Dean asked.

Mal nodded enthusiastically and took Dean by the hand and walked with them to the master bedroom.

“How long do you think it’ll take them to notice we’re all missing?” Dean asked Tish.

“I’ll be surprised if they’re not already halfway to the hospital by now.”

The Omegas laughed.

Looking up Mal thought adults were weird but if getting to stay up a little later to watch cartoons and eat sweets meant hanging out with them, it was something he figured he could live with.


End file.
